Bulletproof Heart
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate has a heart attack and needs a new heart.
1. Stag Parties

It was morning and Kate woke up from her slumber. She looked to her left to find Humphrey wasn't there.

"What the…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where is he?" She went out of the den. She looked for her mate.

She then heard materialization behind her. She turned to see Humphrey wearing a goofy hat and sunglasses.

"Humphrey?" Kate called out for him. Humphrey winced.

"Not so loud…" He said as he covered his ears.

"Where were you?"

"I was at a party…"

"Without me?" Kate asked shocked he didn't bring her.

"It was one of Aaron's stag parties you would've liked it…" He took off the hat and the glasses to reveal a set of bags under his eyes.

"You look terrible…" Kate said, pointing out the obvious.

"What?" Humphrey asked as he looked at his reflection in a mirror.

"Oh, that… Can I just go to bed?" Humphrey asked.

"Alright. I'm just going to get us some breakfast." Kate said as she kissed Humphrey and left.

Kate was in the valley with Hutch trying to capture some caribou. Kate and Hutch start to talk.

"So, how's Aaron?" She whispered as she snuck behind a caribou.

"He's fine. Great at sex though…"

"TMI, Hutch. TMI." Kate whispered as she went up on the caribou and bit down on its neck.

It died within seconds. Kate stopped biting and looked up. "Well, here's our breakfast…"

Hutch dragged the caribou with the help of Kate into the den of Tony for the cutting.

During the walk, Kate felt a pang in her chest. She didn't think any of it but it grew into something that would haunt her health.

"Hutch, are you getting pangs in your chest?"

"No, why? Are you?" They placed the caribou in the den of Tony and walked out.

"I think it's from the exercise I do. I'm going to check in with Aaron. Where is he?"

"He's in the den with Saul." Kate then walked away with Hutch following.


	2. The Heart Attack

Kate made her way through the forest to Aaron's den with Hutch. Aaron was talking to Saul when they got in there.

"Aaron!" Kate called out. Aaron turned and saw Kate and Hutch.

"Hey, Kate. Where's Humphrey?"

"Sleeping. He went to one of your stag parties."

"Which one?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I have a lot of stag parties. Was the one last week, this week?"

"This week. Anyway, I need help." Aaron went up to her and took a stethoscope with him.

"What's the problem?" He asked as he put the stethoscope in his ears and checked for Kate's pulse and heartbeat.

"I just got this weird pang in my chest and I wanted to know if it was serious."

Aaron listened closely and heard an irregular heartbeat. He was shocked at this.

"Are you doing anything that might be considered bad for your health?"

"No…"

"Hmm… Are you exercising more?"

"No, I've been doing my regular exercises."

Aaron took off the stethoscope and checked Kate's head. Suddenly, Kate felt more and more pangs in her chest.

She doubled over and fell to the ground groaning. Aaron and Hutch were there helping her up.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's having a heart attack…" Aaron concluded. Aaron put Kate on the table and started to cut her chest open.

"What are you doing?!" Hutch screamed out.

"She's having a heart attack. I need to help her."

"By cutting her up?!"

"No! I'm going to use my medi-gun that's on the ceiling to keep her alive while I take her heart out."

"I hope you know what you're doing…"


	3. The Transplant

Humphrey woke up and felt well-rested. He felt like he could take on the world. He yawned as he stretched.

Hutch then came into the den and looked gloomed. He wasn't happy to ruin Humphrey's day already.

"Humphrey…" Hutch said already disappointed at what he was going to do.

"Oh, hi Hutch. Have you seen Kate?" Hutch sighed.

"Well, something happened…"

Humphrey's expression changed from happy to serious. He didn't like what was going on.

"What happened?"

"It's better to show you…" Hutch motioned for him to come. Humphrey did.

They walked to Aaron's den. What Humphrey saw wasn't good. He saw Kate lying on the table with most of her chest cut out.

Aaron was looking carefully into her chest as he kept a heart monitor on her. He was carefully trying to take out her heart. He cut an artery and immediately the heart monitor that Kate had on started to beep faster and faster.

"Huh?" Aaron said as he looked at the monitor and was immediately shocked at what happened. "Ahh!"

He grabbed a syringe and jammed it into Kate's neck. The monitor went back to a steady beeping. He smiled and turned.

Aaron started cleaning his paws with a rag. He turned and found Humphrey standing there.

"I'm glad you're here. You see, she had… a heart attack… I needed to do something to help her and this was the best way."

"Humphrey…" Kate said weakly. Humphrey ran up to the body and looked straight in her eyes.

"I'm here…"

"Humphrey…. Where am I?" She asked delirious.

"You're in Aaron's den. Aaron is doing his best to do what he can." Humphrey told her. Kate sighed.

"Am I… am I going to die?" Kate asked.

"No, no you're not." Humphrey then turned to Aaron. "Is she going to be alright?"

"For now… but she needs another heart."

"Then give her my heart." Humphrey demanded. "I'll give her my heart."

"It doesn't work like that." Aaron said. "She needs someone with her blood type."

"But the only person with her blood type is you." Hutch said. Aaron looked at them in a serious manner.

"That's right. I'm willing to give her my heart but one of you guys has to do the transplant."

Humphrey and Hutch looked at each other in confusion.


	4. Regeneration

"What do you mean one of us has to do it?" Hutch asked.

"Well, I can't reach into myself and pull out my heart. I need one person to cut me open and take out my heart."

"Fine… if it helps Kate." Humphrey said, volunteering. "Where do I start?"

Aaron went beside Kate and sat next to her.

"Just cut me open, carefully take out my heart and place it in Kate. Then put the medi-gun next to her so she can heal up."

"Ok…" Hutch watched as Humphrey took a scalpel and started to slice Aaron open.

He then took out his heart carefully and placed it inside of Kate. He dropped it in and pressed the medi-gun close to Kate's chest.

The cut that Aaron made to her chest was gone and Kate was breathing.

"We did it!" Humphrey said. Aaron got up and went to the edge of Jasper to regenerate his heart.

"Where are you going?"

"To regenerate…" Aaron told them. They let him go.

Humphrey went to Kate's side and whispered into her ear.

"Kate… Kate…" 

"W-what?" Kate then woke up and saw Humphrey next to her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're fine!" Humphrey said gleefully as he hugged her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story…"


	5. Nothing Left

A/N: I normally make five chapters for each story, but this is an exception. I feel the story I presented could be told in four chapters…..… and I also couldn't think of anything for chapter five.

Peace out!


End file.
